Lessons
by MistressVintage
Summary: To prepare for an exam, Liz has to study with Kid for the week.


**A/N: Hi! Thank You so much for reading this! This is my first time with writing, so I apologize if anything seems off or if anyone acts ooc. Also, consider this an early Valentine's gift (I guess?). Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Liz was comfortably seated in her desk. She was in a state of daydreaming, idly tapping her finger on the wooden desk. Another boring lecture droned on and on, but she managed to tune it out. Liz would always seem to be preoccupied on something _other_ than the class. After an eternity of minutes, class had ended. Students shifted from their seats and made their way out of class.

She rose out of her seat, and started to make her way towards the door. Her sister and meister followed close behind her. While they were both important to Liz, she did take some time to be her own person. Her sister skipped ahead of her and out the door, going who knows where and doing who knows what.

"Miss Thompson, could you come here for a moment?"

The voice came from the man who sat in a swivel chair behind the teacher's desk. She approached to the desk, curious. Stein was filing through an array of papers, taking the occasional time to push his glasses back up.

"Your grades have been declining at a rapid pace." He started, not bothering to look at her. Though if he had, he would've seen her shocked expression. "There will be an exam this week and to make sure you don't fail, you will have study sessions from eight o' clock P.M. to midnight all week while in the building."

"What!" She exclaimed, completely outraged. "That's ridiculous, and what about Patti?"

"Patti's grades border on average. Mainly C's. You on the other hand, do not participate, or pay attention for that matter."

"So what I'm just gonna study four hours a week?" There wasn't a chance in hell she'd be doing that. She had her own business to worry about.

"Yes you are. And to make sure you get all the help you need..." He motioned for someone to come over. Soon enough, standing right next to her was Kid.

"He's going to assist you in your studies."

"What in the hell..." She whispered. How could Kid have possibly agreed to this.

"Kid, I entrust that you'll help her with her studies, am I correct?" Said Stein, folding his hands together.

"Yes professor." Kid replied with a nod.

"Who knows maybe this could be a great experience for the both of you."

With that the two walked out of the classroom and into the halls. They walked side by side in silence.

"You don't really think this is necessary, do you?" She asked with a nervous inflection in her voice.

"He has a point." Kid responded. "No offense Liz, but your grades have deteriorated. And this could really help you."

She sighed. There was no point in arguing. He was dead set with this decision.

"Okay but why eight to twelve? That's so late!"

"Well we can't study during school hours, and I figured we'd have time to ourselves during the afternoon." He answered.

"Did you also do it because eight is a symmetrical number?" She said in an annoyed tone.

He shrugged. "That may have influenced my choice."

"It's always symmetry with you, isn't it?" She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, nevermind."

Liz didn't hate Kid. In fact, it was the farthest thing from hate. She was grateful for how he'd helped her and her sister and was actually a rather well behaved meister, and a good friend. However, that didn't stop her from despising some of his annoyances. Kid could be a little too strict sometimes, and needed to make sure everything was perfect down to every last detail. If she was going to study with him, she knew that he would complain about how something, anything, wasn't meeting his standards of perfection.

Catching up with her sister, the young trio began to make their way back home.

 **Night One**

The next day seemed to go on forever. All Liz could do was stare at the clock as each slow, agonizing minute passed by. She laid on the living room couch if the manor, mentally tallying each second that ticked by.

 _Fifteen minutes 'till eight..._ She thought to herself.

Tonight was the first night where her study sessions with Kid began. She had made a policy for herself. If she was going to be in a room doing nothing but studying, she may as well try everything she could do to stop it.

Kid entered the living room, a satchel strapped over his shoulder that contained several heavy looking books. He tapped Liz on the shoulder.

"It's time to go now, Liz. I've already told Patti about where we're going."

Now was her time to set her plan into action.

She began to let out a series of fake coughs. "Can't. I'm not...feeling so good." She said in a weak voice, followed by several more fits of fake coughing.

Kid frowned. "Liz you're better than that."

She shot up from the couch in an instant. "But I really am sick!" She shouted, clearly giving away that she was absolutely fine.

"Liz, please, let's go. I'd rather not be late."

At that, she marched over until she was face to face with him.

"And how do you know I'm not sick?" She challenged.

Liz stared into his golden eyes which sparked with an emotion she couldn't quite place.

"Perhaps it isn't the best idea to make false claims on wether you're ill or well to a reaper." He said, seeming to lack any emotion in his tone.

Kid turned and opened the doors of the manor. He began to walk outside with Liz following close behind.

 _Stupid reaper powers..._

They had made it to the school in minutes. Kid casually pushed open the door to to the school, which had been unlocked prior to their arrival. As the doors opened, darkness greeted the two. Slowly they walked inside, finding it strange to be there during the night.

"You don't think this is a little creepy?" Asked Liz with a nervous edge in her voice. She did get scared easily, but the school was rather a safe place. Still, that didn't stop her from the occasional fright.

"It's a bit off to be here at night." Kid commented. "But don't worry, we'll be in the library for the duration of our study sessions."

"We're going to study in a library without any lights?"

"Oh no. We can use smaller lights, like lamps to help us. They should already be plugged in."

"If you say so."

Kid and Liz walked through the quiet hallways until they reached the library. They cautiously stepped through, again dazed by the fact that they were the only two souls in the building. Shelves filled with books lined the walls. Others we're scattered or in piles on the floor. It was hard to tell in the dim light wether something was a book or not.

A small amount of light flashed into the room. She looked over to see Kid, who had turned on a lamp that was sitting on a nearby desk. He removed the satchel from around his shoulder and placed it on a table. He pulled out several books ranging in size and length. Kid motioned for her to come over, and with an aggravated sigh, she did. She pulled up a chair and sat down next to the table.

"The exam is going to be on the history of Death City, so I gathered the books that contain the best information on it."

"How'd they even agree to let you go into this place at night?" She muttered, nor even bothering to say anything remotely to what he said.

"My father created this school. I don't know why they _wouldn't_ let me in here at night."

"Well then." Was all she could say.

"I've already been studying, but a little more of it may help when we take the test."

"You gonna write more than your name this time?"

"That's funny." Kid said sarcastically, flipping through the pages of a book.

Liz felt a bit disheartened. It was just a small tease. She should've expected this. She even told herself that Kid would be uptight and strict in these circumstances. Again, Liz thought back to how she wanted to leave, and do anything for it. She observed Kid as he tried to find the correct page. Liz got the sudden idea to make something asymmetrical, but decided against it in an instant. Yes, she wanted to not do this, but she felt that it would be cruel to Kid, even if he was acting stricter. Honestly, Liz started to become bothered when Kid insulted himself. At first she'd used to laugh it off or think he was being overdramatic. But, it started to make her worry about his safety because of how serious he actually was.

"Hey Kid?" She started in a light tone.

He looked up from the book and to her.

"What's the proper way to make something symmetrical? I'm really curious." She said as she twirled a part of her golden brown hair with her finger.

Kid gave a small smile as he finally found the right page. "Nice try, Liz."

She let out a small " _Hmf!_ ", Angered by how her little scheme had failed.

Kid rested the open book down on the wooden table, presenting the specific pages.

"Start from the top of the first page and read from there." Instructed Kid.

Liz stared at the book and brought it closer to her. She began to read the first paragraph. It was more along the lines of skimming through than reading, but she caught a few simple key words. That's when she noticed something. As she quickly rushed through the pages, she'd sometimes look up from the book and see Kid sitting right across from her, staring. She tried to ignore it best she could, but she soon found herself frequently looking back up at him.

"Hey!" She snapped. "What's the deal?"

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You keep...staring at me I don't know! It's weird. I don't think you've even blinked at all."

"Well sorry." He said, slightly offended. "What do you want me to do? I need to make sure you're studying."

"I don't know!" Her voice rising.

"Really Liz, I don't know why you refuse to learn anything." Kid sighed. "I knew this would be a problem."

"What was that?" She shouted, contrasting between her anger and his calm exterior.

"I had a feeling that you'd try to pull a stunt like this." He started. "If you can't go five minutes without studying then how can you possibly try for four hours."

Liz was at her breaking point. She slammed her hand down hard on the table, stunning him.

"Well sorry I'm stupid!" She covered her face with her hands, not willing to look up anymore. She could feel her hair drape over her face.

This was it. There was no point anymore. She was going to fail the test, fail school, and nobody would see her again. She felt a hand lightly touch her arm. She knew who it was, and didn't want to look up, but she did anyways. She looked at him.

"You're not stupid." He began, compassion in his voice. "I know what you're capable of Liz, and I want you to succeed. Tell me, do you want to fail?"

She frowned, wondering if it was a rhetorical question. Her body betrayed herself by shaking her head no.

"Alright, good." His voice got calmer with each word. "Do you think you're willing to put some extra time and effort into this?"

She took a moment to respond. Was she? Could she handle studying to such an extent? Kid had put extra time and effort into helping her, so she decided that she may as well do the same. Without saying another word, she got up from her seat, and hugged Kid. He didn't expect the sudden gesture of affection, and it took him a moment to process what was going on.

"Let's...take a ten minute break, to gather ourselves, and we'll go from there."

"Okay." She said, smiling.

 **Night Three**

The second night of studying went off without a hitch. She read what she needed to alongside Kid, asking him questions now and again. Liz wouldn't say she was atoned to the study sessions, but his presence surprisingly made things better. He wasn't as strict as he had been the first night, but he certainly kept watch on her. The third night, however, things took a different turn. They had arrived at the school and had just walked in the library when...

"Oh no..." Said Kid, starting to panic.

"What's wrong?"

"I left the books back at the manor!" He started to curse himself for the mishap.

Surprisingly, Liz felt upset too. She had wanted to escape since the very start of this but now, although she didn't enjoy studying, she knew this was going to help her. She also started to like it when Kid in particular would help her when she'd struggle with a question.

"We're in the library, so there has to be some books on the history of the city." She said, walking over to the many rows of bookshelves.

Kid made his way to her and began searching through books as well. It was kind of difficult to see which book was which considering the small source of illumination.

"This could take hours." Said Kid, after searching through an array of books.

"Then what do you suppose we do then? If you got any idea, I'll gladly accept."

He seemed to be trapped in a world of his own. Completely lost in thought. Then, Kid walked past her.

"What are you doing?" Asked Liz, curious.

He didn't say anything as he grabbed a chair and pushed it until it stood next to her. She sat down in the chair, and apparently, that was what he had wanted her to do. He moved until he stood in front of the bookshelf and her. In the dim light, she could see that he was smiling.

"I've decided to tell you myself. About the history of our city."

She bit her lip, stifling a laugh. Kid was going to give her a presentation as a form of studying. The more she thought about it, the more ridiculous it sounded. He had given she and her sister lectures before, but this was different.

"So I'm gonna get to hear the Kid version, eh?" She said with a playful look in her eyes.

"Precisely." He answered.

She pointed at him. "Take it away."

He stood silent for a few moments before finally speaking.

"Eight hundred years ago, my father had sealed away the kishin, putting a halt to his scourge of madness against the world..."

Liz had to place her hand over her mouth to stop herself from giggling. She knew she shouldn't laugh, but the way he was doing this amused her.

 _Jeez this boy is so dramatic..._ She decided to keep that thought to herself.

Another thought formed in her mind. But this thought, came from her subconscious. She must've kept her gaze on Kid for the longest time because what she thought next was insane.

 _He's also cute too..._

She shook her head. "What? No."

"What do you mean by no?"

Kid's voice broke her thoughts as his little speech ceased. She snapped her gaze away from him, trying to think of an explanation.

"Oh...I was..."

 _Stop being embarrassed stop being embarrassed stop being embarrassed!_

She got up from the chair and walked over to Kid. "I mean, no, you shouldn't be doing this for me. You don't need to lecture me just because we don't have the books."

"Well that's thoughtful of you Liz, but how else are you going to learn?"

She wrapped her arm around him. A mischievous expression was on her face.

"You know..." She began slowly. "You didn't have such a good day in class today. Don't even bother denying it, I saw you constantly."

He blinked, surprised, but soon turned his head away from her. "So I did..."

Kid had a rough time during class. Liz of course, didn't know what had brought this on but she knew about his terrible day nonetheless.

"And we're all alone...in the school...with nobody to tell us what to do..."

"What are you implying?" Said Kid.

She shrugged. "Oh I don't know, Kid." She said with false innocence. Her voice grew to a whisper. "It's just that, if you were to break the rules a little bit, no one would know it was us."

Kid's expression changed to astonished. "Are you suggesting we vandalize the school?"

"Not _vandalize_ , just...mess around. Y'know?"

"There is no way I'll partake in that!" Kid disagreed. "Besides, you need to study."

"Oh come on, we can't goof off for like, one hour? There's gotta be something you've always wanted to do that wasn't allowed."

"I'm afraid not, Liz."

She got an idea. She took her arm off him and slowly started to circle around Kid.

"You haven't wanted to write anything dirty in the bathroom stalls?"

"No."

"You haven't wanted to run around and scream like a free teenager?"

"No."

"You haven't ever wanted to ride your skateboard around school?"

No reply.

That was it.

"That isn't the best idea." He finally said.

She laughed and hugged him. "Nope! Too late! You hesitated on that one, and now you got to do it!"

"I swear you are like your sister sometimes." Kid said quietly.

She had persuaded him. She got this far, so there was no turning back now.

"Come on, do it. No one can tell you no."

"Except myself." He countered. "I don't want to be reckless."

"Reckless?" She repeated. "Nah, you're just having fun. It's only reckless if you break something."

They both stood there in silence for the few minutes that ticked by until Kid let out a sigh.

"I'll try it." He said begrudgingly. "But for a single minute."

With that said, Kid extended his arm and opened the palm of his hand. A dark hole with odd looking magic formed from the center of it, and like some sort of dark powers, a skateboard had materialized. Once the object came into reality, he set it on the floor.

"It is absolutely ridiculous that you can do that." Said Liz, with an odd look on her face.

Kid gestured for her to come over, followed by a small smile. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"No way I'm doing that." She laughed.

"Liz, I am not going to move from this spot until you go with me."

She couldn't believe it. She also couldn't believe that she actually walked up to him. Kid placed himself onto the skateboard, and Liz followed his steps.

"I'm starting to think you're a bad influence on me." He muttered.

"What, me? A former criminal? Being a bad influence? Who would've guessed."

Kid gave a smirk from her sarcastic response. He had an idea, and Liz could tell.

"Alright, former criminal, better hold on."

Liz wrapped her arms around him, slightly leaning her upper body forward. Kid silently asked if she was ready. And when she nodded, everything started. The skateboard emitted a low flame from the bottom, and began to hover in the air. Liz has done this many, many times when she and Patti were on missions with him. Albeit most of those times they were in weapon form, but she's seen him do it enough times to know what to do. In a flash, both took off out of the library, sending loose papers flying everywhere.

At first, Liz was scared beyond belief and clung to her meister. They weren't going extremely fast, but it was speedy. After a few seconds of hanging on to him, she heard something. Laughter. Kid was laughing. He was having fun with this. Liz couldn't help but start laughing too and her fear had disappeared in an instant. The two started whooping and hollering all throughout the building. Kid would make sharp turns and would do an occasional trick, but not anything that was too dangerous. They slowed to a halt in one of the towers that bordered the place. It was the same section of the school where they had first been to a school party. It was also where they had first had to venture underneath the school because a certain snake witch with henchmen had managed to trap everyone else up there for the time being so that she and her minions could get away with releasing the kishin.

Both got off and the skateboard dematerialized, evaporating into nothing. They both laid down next to each other, laughing and smiling. Liz had stopped laughing and took a moment to look at her meister. Kid noticed this.

"What?" He asked, his laughter dying as well.

"Look at you!" She exclaimed. "You're laughing and smiling. You don't do that very often. See, it's fun to bend the rules just a tiny bit."

"I know but, I still feel guilty about it."

"Please," She started, sitting back up. "You're dad made this place. Why do you have to obey the rules?"

"Because Liz, it instills a sense of order for me." He answered. "It's not that I wouldn't break a rule or two, I just prefer to follow them."

She let out a sigh. "Fair point."

Suddenly, Kid was standing up again, a playful smile on his face.

"I got an idea. You've ever heard of a shinigami vow?"

"A what?"

"Stand up."

Liz slowly stood up, curious about what he was planning. She looked at him with a confused stare.

"I've been intent on this for a while, but I guess now would be the best time."

Kid and Liz waited in the dark silence for a few moments before Kid took hold of her hand. She tried not to acknowledge her heartbeat racing faster with each moment, or the light blush that she could feel appear on her face.

"I vow to you, Liz, and Patti for that matter, to make the both of you immortal. Wether it is done by me or my father, it will be done within the next year."

Liz stood there, trying to process his words. She had never been more stupefied. Kid wanted to make her and her sister immortal. She did the one thing she could think to do. She rushed forward and hugged him.

"I...Thank you." She said, completely ecstatic but also confused.

"It isn't a problem."

Something made Liz pause.

"It's not going to hurt you or anything, right?"

He shook his head no. "No, it's a natural reaper power, but it's difficult to use."

"We need to tell Patti the second we get home!" She said excitedly.

"Of course." He replied. "Oh no, we've wasted so much time! I'm sorry Liz."

"It's okay. How about instead of meeting at the library tomorrow, we meet here instead?"

Kid looked at her with a smile. "I don't see why not."

 **Night Four - Final Night**

As promised, Kid and Liz met in the empty room in one of the towers. Their footsteps quietly echoed against the floor. They had to admit, this room did have a lot more open space than the seemingly cramped and cluttered library. Peaks of moonlight shone through the balcony area as they reached the center of the room. Both sat down across from each other, cross-legged. Liz picked up a book, one that she hadn't read before.

"What page should I turn to?" She asked, looking at her meister.

"Forty-two." He responded. "Read until page eighty I think."

She gave a small nod and flipped through the pages until she reached the specific page. It wasn't even ten minutes when she got up, still holding the book with one arm, and paced around the room, studying the contents of the book. Kid observed her movements carefully, wondering why she was doing this.

"It's funny." She finally said.

Kid gave her a questioning look. "What is?"

"Each of us had what the other wanted."

He stood up and walked towards her. "What do you mean?"

"You lived a rich lifestyle, which is what me and my sister always wanted, but I had sis so we never lonely, which is what you wanted, to not be lonely."

Kid was at a loss for words. She was correct, but something about it bothered him.

"What makes you think I was lonely?" He said quickly.

"Well you kinda spent your whole life in the manor, and because your dad was busy all the time, he didn't have much time for you, did he?"

"Well I don't blame my father for that, I just..."

She didn't give him time to respond. "I'm not either, but how come you didn't have any friends?" Her voice grew quieter and more serious. "You should've had friends at some point. It doesn't seem right that you didn't."

Kid couldn't help it. He started to laugh like she told a joke instead of asking him an important question. Liz didn't take lightly to this.

"What? Why are you laughing?" She asked, confused and concerned.

Kid, with a smile still on his face, pointed to himself. "I'm a _freak_ , Liz! There's a reason I never had friends as a child."

Liz grabbed his arm. "That's not true." She said sternly. "You are _not_ a freak."

"Of course I am." He interjected. "I'm the son of death, I have a strange love for symmetry, my hair is absolutely ridiculous, and..." He paused, not really sure if he should say this.

"I'm not even human. Why wouldn't people see me as a freak?"

Kid and Liz stood in dead quietness. She suddenly hugged him.

"Well, I'm a freak too." She said.

"You are anything but a freak." He countered. "You're next to near perfect."

Liz blinked in surprise at what he said. Kid felt embarrassment crawl into his mind as he realized he probably should've kept that compliment to himself.

"I'm a criminal street rat." She said. "That has to be worthy of being labeled a freak."

Kid shook his head. "But you're not anymore."

"Well I used to."

"But you aren't." Was all he could think to say.

"And you used to not have friends, but look at you now. You're not a freak."

"Neither are you."

Liz felt something odd. She wanted too test what she was thinking.

"Hey Kid, do you have a heartbeat?" She asked, trying to make the question sound as causal as possible.

"Of course I do." He said worriedly.

Kid took hold of her hand and placed the palm of it to his chest.

"Here, you can feel it."

He was right. Liz could feel the soft, methodical beats of his heart. He had his eyes closed and didn't look when she grabbed his hand and placed the palm of it to her chest. Both felt it. They felt the sudden acceleration of their heartbeats from their contact. They turned their heads away from each other's gaze, both blushing with embarrassment.

"Why do you ask? About my heart, I mean?" Kid didn't take his hand off and neither did she.

"It's just that when I hugged you...I wasn't sure if I could feel your heartbeat. Since you're a reaper and all I wasn't sure if you needed a heart."

"Well I'm not exactly sure if I _need_ it persay, I guess it..." He couldn't think of what to say.

"Makes you feel more human."

Kid gave a small nod in response. Liz moved closer to him.

"It feels nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah."

Her senses came back to her soon enough. What was he doing? She was cuddled up against her meister, finding comfort in the sound of his heartbeat. Liz couldn't believe herself. Liz isn't some typical schoolgirl. And Liz certainly didn't have romantic feelings for her meister... _Did she_?

"Father says that it helps me experience affection towards others better." Kid finally said.

"Is that so?" She said slowly, trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Yes. It's strange how the heart works, isn't it?"

She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. "I suppose so."

"Alright, time to review." Kid said quickly, breaking away from her.

"Review?" She asked.

Kid turned. "Tell me, when was the kishin sealed away?"

"Eight hundred years ago." There wasn't a hint of doubt in her voice.

"Good. Who created the book of Eibon?"

The answer was obvious. "Eibon, duh."

"You could be more precise but that's a fine answer." He got closer to her. "Why was the school built?"

"So that young weapons and meisters can train together and stop things derived from evil." That one had been drilled into her memory. With each question, she felt more and more confident.

"Fantastic." Said Kid who was now smiling.

Liz ran up and hugged him again. She didn't know what possibly compelled her to do it.

"One more question." Kid began. "What does the school stand for."

She gave a a dissatisfied look. "Kid! I very well know-"

"Not the DWMA acronym. What do we stand for? What is our goal?"

 _To rid the world of evil and bring hope to others..._

That's what she wanted to say. She wanted to say it so bad. But the way Kid smiled and that he was staring into her eyes, she tensed up.

"Liz?"

She bit her bottom lip. She had to say something, anything. She said the first thing that was on her mind.

"Kiss me!" She blurted out.

She surprised herself. Out of all the things she could have said, she said the one that was farthest from the topic of the review.

Kid blinked in shock, buy didn't back away. She wanted to put a hand over her mouth, to pretend that it never happened. Liz could feel her face turning the darkest shades of pink.

She couldn't expect what happened next. In an instant, they broke into a kiss. She didn't know how or why, but goodness did she enjoy it. Liz suddenly felt a pressure leave her mouth, and saw that Kid had backed away from her.

"Kid...?" She called out, dumbfounded.

He was immensely blushing at this point, and staggered back a few times.

"I...I'm sorry." He stammered. "I shouldn't have..."

Kid made a gesture with his hand and his skateboard suddenly appeared. Quick as can be, he got on it, and took off flying into the night.

"Kid, wait!" She shouted, running after him. It was no use. He was long gone before she reached the edge of the balcony.

She stood there, stunned. What had just happened? Did she do something wrong? Liz couldn't place it, with a heavy hearted sigh, she walked her way out of the room and began her journey back home.

 **Day Five - Test Day**

She was ready. Liz was ready for this test. She and her sister entered the school, completely confident. But while she was completely confident, one thing lingered in the back of her mind. When she had gotten home, she saw no sign of Kid. Nor did she see him when she woke woke up this morning. Perhaps he had gone before them. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, sulking. Liz hadn't told her sister about what happened between her and Kid last night.

"Hey Patti?" She said, turning to look at her.

"Yeah sis?" Said Patti in her normal, bright voice.

"Last night's study session with Kid...well we...we kind of..."

Her sister was hanging on every last word. She was surprised that Patti was so eager to know the events of that night.

"Me and Kid... _kissed_." Liz said the last word as quickly as she could, but that didn't stop the gasp of surprise from her sister. Patti's eyes brightened.

"Aw sis!" She said happily. "That's so cute!"

"Yeah well he took off without another word the second it was over." She turned and sighed. "It was probably my fault anyway."

"It's okay Liz! I'm sure you and Kiddo can patch things up again!"

She shrugged as a response. The two walked through the door of their classroom, and began making their way towards their seats. Liz kept her head low to the ground, not daring to look at her seat. She knew that Kid was in the seat right next to hers, but she didn't even bother to see if he was there. She knew he was there.

Several other students rushed in before the bell rang. It was time. Stein held many copies of paper in his hands and began addressing the class.

"Alright, this exam is ten questions long and you will have half an hour to complete it. The next half hour is dedicated to grading and you will receive your final test grade at the end of class..."

After the test taking portion had ceased, the students handed back their papers. It felt like an eternity, waiting for the bell to ring. Liz prayed she had done good. Some questions were easy, while others stumped her. She wrote down what she learned those few nights with Kid.

It was a relief when the bell had finally rung. Her heart raced as she got out of her seat and walked over. Once she reached the floor, she noticed how quickly Kid had exited the room. But, she could see the exam paper in his hand so he clearly got it. A voice broke her from her trance.

"Sis! Oh my gosh!" Patti exclaimed, holding two pieces of paper excitedly. Quickly, she handed a piece of paper to her, and she stared at it.

She couldn't believe it.

It was her test score.

She had gotten an A. Not a plus, not a minus, a simple A.

"I don't...how?" She backed away in shock. She had passed her test.

"I got an A too!" Said her sister, showing off her paper as well.

"I...gotta go Patti." She said as she headed for the door. "Ill be right back!"

Liz ran down the hallways, searching for her meister. She had to push her way through several crowds of people. She needed to find him. Tell him of how good of a job he did with helping her. She searched through the first floor of the school, front to back, but no sign of him.

She skidded to a halt as she stood in front of the entrance to a particular room, the library. She went through the doors, and as she did, could spot Kid immediately. He was seated at a table far off, reading a book out of boredom. He hadn't noticed her yet. Liz could do this.

Trying not to cause a disturbance, she walked over to him as quietly as possible. And when she did, she didn't receive any indication that he had noticed her. Liz was standing right in front of the table, how could he have not noticed her? Was he ignoring her?

The thought crossed her mind and her emotions changed from nervousness to anger. She slammed her paper down onto the table, causing Kid to look up from his book and at the paper. Liz had walked off without even saying anything. There was no point in talking to someone who didn't want to talk to her.

She wasn't even halfway through the library when something from behind took hold of her hand. She turned around to see Kid.

She frowned. "What?"

"Liz, wait. I'm sorry...about last night...I didn't know what to do and I guess I lost control."

"Yeah, whatever." Liz tried to walk away again, but felt his grip tighten.

"Liz, please." He begged. "I saw your grade. You did fantastic!" He held up the piece of paper.

She didn't say anything. Just stared.

"Good. You did what you needed to. We studied and I got a good grade, okay? Now you don't have to be with me anymore."

She felt his hand gently trace along her wrist.

"What if I want to?" He said quietly.

"What?"

"What if I want to be with you?"

She stood there, mouth agape and completely stunned at what he said. Getting a hold of herself and clearing her head, she tried to say something.

"I...then why did you leave me like that?"

"It isn't your fault." He began. "I was caught up in the moment and I felt like I shouldn't have done that."

"Do what? Kiss me?" Liz felt hurt by her own statement.

"No! I mean, yes and no. When we kissed...it was great. I enjoyed it, but then I realized I wasn't thinking of what you wanted. I didn't know if you wanted me to kiss you our not."

Liz laughed with a smile. "I'm the one who told you to kiss me!"

Kid's eyes lit up, and he smiled as well. "That's right, you did. Can we forget me leaving you like that? I do sincerely apologize and hope that you-"

"Kid, it's fine." She sighed, before hugging him.

That feeling. It came back to Liz. It was the same feeling she had felt the night they kissed.

"So..." She started, giving Kid a quick kiss. "Are you doing anything tonight?"


End file.
